Falling From The Stars
by CookieActivist
Summary: As payment for his crimes, Loki is banished back to New York City. Powerless and lost, he stumbles upon a British girl residing in the city who keeps her past under lock and key. As Loki's trust for her deepens, he realizes the extent of his crimes which led to the death of this girl's brother, and as S.H.I.E.L.D begins to close in on him, he may just lose his only friend.
1. Chapter 1

_**Falling From The Stars**_

**Hey everyone! So here's my first Loki story! I've originally posted this on my Wattpad account and AvenegrsFanfiction but my best friend who helps me edit this sometimes suggested I also upload it on here, so why not? So if any of you Loki lovers out there like stories involving Loki, mad British people and pancakes then this is the story for you! Now since I've been writing this for a while I've already done another two chapters which will be uploaded at the same time as this so you're the lucky ones! Anyways I'll stop boring you and let you read on :) feel free to comment your opinions **

X-X-X

Chapter 1

Ellie's POV

I'm never going to get used to the park being this quiet. Yes it is 10:30 at night, but this is Central Park, in the heart of New York city. It's normally thriving 24/7, but after the invasion people have changed - people have moved, people stay inside (doors bolted) and I've even seen some patrol the street with minimal-damage-causing weapons like frying pans, shoes and I swear I saw someone patrolling a street with just a can of hairspray. What were they going to do? 'I say Mr. Invading Alien let me attack you by freezing you hair, oh wait you don't have hair...shit.'

I shake the rambles from my head as I sit atop a large rock in the park. This is why I'm not allowed caffeine most of the time, so I have to stick to being a stereotypical British person in the eyes of American's as I settle for tea. But screw the tea, I think I slurp my coffee, feeling the buzz in my brain grow larger as I swallow the drink.

An owl hooted I shook my head. I shouldn't be able to hear owl, I should hear people running the park, despite the late hour, drunk students, crazy people rambling, this place should be alive, yet it deader than the spider I saw on my floor this morning. I rest the coffee on the soft grass land and lay back on the rock, just...well, people would say I'm lamenting. I suppose I am. The invasion took place just over four months ago and on that day I lost my brother. Of course we weren't biologically related as he was technically my step-brother but that didn't change anything; Simon was the closet person I had in my life...now he was gone, along side countless others. We used to sit in this spot in the park during our lunch breaks - he worked just as a bartender and I was a waitress in the centre of Manhattan. But I was forced to leave my job after Simon died as it just wasn't enough to pay the rent by myself; we shared an apartment together in the not so rich area but it suited us just fine. I still remember the look on his girlfriends face when I told her Simon had died. Everyone loved Simon and every time I thought of how he's no longer here I cringe and think of what I would so like to do to the asshole who killed him - not just the alien who killed him, but also the maniac who unleashed the invasion.

Tonight the sky looks rather peaceful, like a sheet of velvet A velvet sheet dusted with billions upon billions of tiny diamonds, glinting in the light. I sigh and watch my icy breath curl up into the night sky. I must have closed my eyes for less than a second when I feel the rush of bright light pass on the other side of my eyelids. The ground momentarily shudders, as if a giant had started a game of hopscotch then stopped. My eyes snap open and I'm greeted by the same dark sky and silent park.

Nothing out of the ordinary. Wait...

To the treeline to my right, a faint trail of smoke was rising to join the stars. It was fading fast so I leap from the rock, my converse squelching in the grass as I charged into the trees. It was the same as ever: A few piles of litter here and there. I continued on my way, gaining a shock as a flock of crows cawed and sprang from the trees and took flight into the air. I batted my woolly gloved hands in front of my face as they flew. Once gone I pushed through the clearing of branches and bracken to see a smouldering crater where a bench and a patch of grassland had been originally. I cough from the smoke and fan it away to see what looks like a body lying in the centre of ditch. The crater's pretty deep and steep so I take it slow but of course i end up tripping over my own too feet, falling into the crater and oh, guess what? I LAND ON TOP OF THE BLOODY GUY!

I pray to god he was out cold so I'm saved the embarrassment but I feel karma is getting at me for cheating my diet and having that sugar coated coffee as when I look down I see a pair of jade green eyes practically glaring at me.

'Oh my god I'm so sorry!' I yelp as I jump from the guy and into the dirt. With the look he's giving me I wish the dirt would just swallow me up. He very nearly snarling like a wild dog as he glares at me, the sky and then finally his surroundings. What the hell is he wearing? Comic-Con's not for ages ( I should know, I have the date marked on my Batman calender) he seems to be wearing like, robes but for battle. Battle robes? I don't know what you call them, all I know is that the green on them match his eyes. There is gold armor plating around it so maybe he got a little wasted and thought he was a warrior or something? He's covered head to toe in this strange clothing and he must be just over six foot.

'You!' He snarls at me. I feel my eyes widen to saucers as he moves over to me faster than light, grabs my arms and holds me nearly a foot off the ground. 'What realm is this?' He growls. Ok, maybe he's had one to many shots or one too less coffee's, either way this guy is scaring the shit out of me.

'Answer me you Quim!' Quim? What the hell is a Quim? Whatever it is I don't like the sound of it.

'Chill dude, I think you've had too much happy juice. Your in the park.' He looks at me as if I'm speaking Klingon. 'Central park? You know, New York City? North America? Planet Earth? That tell you enough?' It's either my attitude or my words that cause him to let his mouth hang slightly and drop me back in the dirt. Oh joy. The man stumbles around him, as if hounds of hell have surrounded him, but all there is are trees and me. I don't know about the trees but I'm pretty useless, especially at this time of night as my coffee buzz begins to fade away.

'Midgard? You banished me to Midgard! You wretched, foolish...' He begins yelling a stream of insults at the sky. I look up just to see the starts, being sassy and all that but nobody for this guy to insult. Then again he may not like stars. I look up and try to see where he came from. Maybe he fell from one of the trees, but how the hell did that crater get there? He couldn't have made that, could he?

'...allow me to return immediately!' He finishes his rant, allowing silence to fall back upon the park: all that could be heard was the distant rumble of traffic and voices from a different part of the park.

'Yeah, you're wasted aren't you?' He looks down from the sky to me, bewilderment and a slight hint of anger are mixed up in his eyes. He stepped towards me and I stood up fast on the creator banking, no way was he making me a skyscraper again.

'Listen to me mortal, I need to return to Asgard, you will assist me in returning.' Mortal? Asgard? Yeah right, this guy is off his face on something. It would explain the late night ramblings and cosplay. If he's not off his face then he's just crazy.

'Ok, one. I have a name and it isn't 'mortal',' if looks could kill, then the one I am receiving for back-chatting would have me stone cold dead on the ground now. 'My name's Ellie Andrews, and two I have not the faintest clue where Asgard is so go check Google maps or something. I ain't assisting anyone so goodnight. And lay off the happy juice.' He just stands there as if I had told him I was a carrot stick in disguise. I climb out of the crater and head back through the clearing. I reach my sitting rock and loop my bag over my shoulders. I pick up the now empty coffee cup and dump it in a bin. When I turn to follow the path I must have jumped a mile as the green guy was right behind me.

'Dude! Leave me alone!' I stalk off down the path and I can see his shadow following me. I take five steps. He takes five steps. I stop, he stops.

'I said: Stop. Following. Me!' He looms over me but I hold a steady gaze. We're under a light now and I can see him properly: Long dark hair just begining to touch his shoulders, but flicking away - jet black, darker than any night sky I've ever seen. His skin is pale and reminds me of the soft snow I played in back home in London. He has a few freshly opened cuts on his face. His jade green eyes gleam and I'm beginning to get creeped out.

'I said, I require your assistance mortal and you shall help me.' I place a hand on my hip and stare at him. Who the hell does this guy think he is?

'Didn't your mother ever teach you the word 'please'?' His glare intensifies and I think I may have hit a nerve or he's just trying to scare me.

'I am Loki, a God, the rightful king of Asgard and I command you to obey me.' I roll my eyes and turn to walk away. I see his shadow following me so I pick up speed.

So yeah, it's half ten at night and I'm being chased through the park by a cosplay freak who's probably escaped from either a bar or the crazy ward. I escape the park and run across the road, an angry taxi driver blaring his horn at me along with a rude hand jester which I was more than happy to return. I make it to the next pavement, surrounded by groups of people outside a neon purple bar sign and look back. The guy isn't there. He must have lost me at the turning or just gave up. I sigh in relief and turn to head in the right direction for home when I bump into someone. Six feet of someone in green and black robes with gold plating. Damn. I look up and he's actually smirking! I'm tempted to reach up and wipe that smirk off his face.

'For gods sake!' I grab his arm and drag him down the streets. I bet I look ridiculous, a small excuse of a twenty-one year old dragging a six foot man like I'm a mother dragging her child away from a fantasy video game marathon. The man doesn't protest as I drag him but there's a scowl on his face. I'll just take him home and clean up his cuts and give him some tea. He must have gone all out tonight on the drink.

We reach the neighbour hood I live in and I see the guy (what's his name, he said Low-Key didn't he?) turn his nose up at the grime and rubbish along the streets. A group of lads are hanging outside the front door of my apartment complex. When I first moved here I would have panicked and wait for hours for them to move but in the three years I've been here I've gotten to know a few of the lad groups around here. This group was run by a lad everyone called Stick, short for Sticky-Fingers as he'd nick anything on you if he you didn't know him. I smile at the lads as I pass through the doors.

'Hey Stick.' I grumble and nod to the guys as I pass though the door.

'Hey Ellie, you getting lucky with that guy?' Stick jokes and his friends laugh. I roll my eyes, knowing their banter.

'Just cause you can't get lucky with anyone Stick, that doesn't mean you should pry into others lives.' I joke and the tables turned as Stick's gang laughed at their boss. Stick muttered under his breath but he's used to me now. Loki looked between me and the group of guys in disgust as we reached the elevator to see the 'Out Of Service' sign.

'Hope you're up to a climb.' I lead him up the stairs and he follows me to the fourth floor without a word.

We reach the fourth floor and I place my key into the lock of no. 4B.

'Sorry for the mess.' I say as I switch on the hallway light. Shoes, coats and bags litter the hall. Loki looks around with a raised eyebrow and I feel myself flush. I lead him into the narrow rectangular living room with also acts as a dining area with the small circular table in the corner by the door, littered with course work papers.

'Sit there.' I point to the sofa which is up against the wall and Loki glares at me.

'I do not take orders from mortals, you will-'

'SHUT IT!' Believe me, I can shout when I want to. Loki looks livid but complies and sits on the sofa. I head into he kitchen for the first aid kit and come back to see him eyeing the posters I have used to cover the peeling paintwork. I get the impression he's not a Green Day or a Nirvana fan. I sit besides him on the sofa and pop open the kit.

'Sit still. This may sting a fair bit.' I put the antiseptic on a cotton bud and began to dab at the cuts on his face. For a second I thought I saw a flicker of pain in his eyes but it was gone as soon as I saw it. I finished cleaning the cuts and saw they didn't need plasters so I closed the medical kit after taking out some paracetamol. I handed to him and he narrowed his eyes as if it were tainted.

'Fine, don't blame me when you get a brutal hangover in the morning.' He doesn't say anything as I leave to return the kit. I stand in my small kitchen and flick the kettle on, pick up two relatively clean mugs and pop a tea bag in both. I head back to ask if he took milk or sugar but I stand in the doorway to see him up and wandering, inspecting things from a CD case to the television remote. I hold back a smirk as he heads to the CD player and presses random buttons until a blast of music, courtesy of Bring Me The Horizon, nearly took him off his feet. He covered his ears and I can't help but laugh as I switch it off.

'Take it you're not a fan of them either.' He glares at the device as if it was to burn beneath his gaze. I stare at him as he glares at the machine.

'Hey, once you're done making love eyes with my CD player can you tell me if you take milk or sugar with your tea.' He turned from the appliance and loomed over me. If he's trying to seem threatening it's sort of working but I don't let if show. I stalk of the to kitchen and I swear I see him grin in the mirror. I return a minute later with two steaming mugs of tea. Both with milk and sugar so I have no problem remembering which one to give as I'm terrible at it. I hand him the Winnie the Pooh mug which he looks at distastefully as I slip from a Game of Thrones mug. He stares at the tea as if that is also poisoned but the sweet smell must have got to him as he took a small sip. I watch as he analyses the taste before deeming it safe before continuing to drink. I sit back on the sofa, as does he but he sits at the far end.

'If that doesn't sober you up I don't know what will.' At least he's not rambling at the sky anymore. he drains the mug and just passes it to me as if I'm a common servant. I scowl and place the mug on the coffee table in front of us.

'So, tell me, who exactly are you.' Loki stiffens his back at this, not seeming pompous at all (!)

'I am Prince Loki Laufeyson, the rightful king of Asgard. The God of Mischief and Lies.'

'Wow you really are drunk.' I mutter. A God? Yeah right. As if he can sense my disbelief he moves from the sofa before I can even think about blinking. Next thing I know he's holding me up again, now my face is at level with his.

'I am a God and you will assist me in returning to Asgard.' I glare at him and he places me on the ground.

'Hate to break it to you, your majesty, but I haven't got a god-damn idea where the hell Asgard is so unless you've got a magical map it looks like your suck in old New York city for now.' He looks around at this statement and moves to the window behind him, looking out onto the streets, the lights of the city centre reflecting off the window. As he looks I think about kicking him to the curb but a small voice in the back of my head, which sounded just like Simon, told me I shouldn't let him wander off.

'Look, Loki,' He turned to face me. 'I'm tempted to kick you to the curb but knowing my luck you'll get hit by a taxi and I'll be given the bill, so you can stay here for tonight.' he sniffs but nods all the same. He clearly didn't seem to have anywhere else to go. I lead him to Simon's room and sigh heavily as I switched the light on. It was just how he left it: A dump. It was slightly tidier than he would have left it but as a lot of his stuff was at his girlfriends some of the clutter was gone. I step into the room and Loki followed, glancing at the posters of Iron Maiden on the walls. Loki seems to be just taller than Simon so there was hopefully going to be no trouble with the clothing as I dug out a pair of Simon's old pyjamas. I placed them in Loki's hands and he looked between them and me.

'I ain't dressing you. I'm across the hall and the bathroom'snext door. Don't mess anything up and if you try anything I'll knee you so hard in the nuts you'll sound like a helium addict for the rest of your life, got it?' He frowned but nodded. I left the room and closed the door, heading into my own room. I switched on the light and bolted the door. What the hell was I doing? I let a complete stranger who claimed to be a god into my flat and now I'm letting him sleep in my dead brothers room. Damn that coffee has really gotten to my head. I change into my oversized cookie monster nightie and climb under the duvet. I couldn't hear anything next door so I assumed he had gone to sleep.

Why do I always seem to attract the nutters? I just hope this guy isn't trying to convince me he's the bloody god of mischief in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Ellie's POV_

X-X-X

I seriously need to lay off the coffee; I'm having too weird dreams. I'd dreamt a man fell from the stars, a really stuck up guy who claimed to be a god called Loki. I knew that name, wasn't he is a film awhile back? I don't know...damn caffeine, looks like I'm back to cups of tea and hot chocolate. I snuggle deeper into my bed, the duvet and pillow not too hot or too cold. Just perfect. Until something cold prods me in the arm. I scrunch up my face and turn away. That caffeine has played hell with my head. Another poke. I just ignore it; it's probably just my imagination. Well, I cling to that thought until a vaguely familiar British-sounding voice interrupts my sleep.

'You had better not have died, mortal.' Mortal? Who the hell called me a mortal? More importantly, who the hell is in my room?! I sit up in bed as if zapped by electricity to see the man from my dream, the man from the park, standing in my room wearing a set of too short pyjamas; the leg stopped above his ankle and the shirt rode up to see the start of his belly button.

'What th-GET OUT!' I yell at the guy as I realize I'm just in my nightshirt, one that was soon to be too short. The man glared at me as I yelled at him to get out.

'Do not tell me what to-' His words were cut off as I threw a pillow at his face.

'Dude, get the hell out of my room!' He complied as he saw the danger in my eyes as I held up another pillow. He left the room and closed the door behind him. I lay back on the bed and sighed. It wasn't a dream, the man, Loki, was in my flat. And he called me mortal. That rules him out as drunk, looks like I've got a crazy person on my hands. I turn my head and look at the clock. Damn him! It's half six in the morning! Who the hell gets up at six in the morning? I don't have work until half one so I normally sleep in on Saturdays.

I hear shuffling outside and I realize he's still out there. I grunt and pull on a pair of pyjama shorts. I stride across my room and yank the door open. Didn't I bolt it last night? Loki stands there in the too short pyjamas; hair slicked back the same as yesterday, whilst mine will look like a birds nest. I lean against the door frame and glare at him which he easily returns.

'What? What did you wake me up for at this bloody time for?' I ask, stifling a yawn.

'I require sustenance.' I stare at him like he just asked for a trip to the moon.

'What?' It's too early for games.

'Sustenance.' We stand in silence for a few seconds before the word clicks in my head.

'You mean food? You want breakfast at half six in the morning? You've got to be kidding me.' He stood tall and straight, his right eyebrow cocked. I sigh and tap my head against the door-frame.

'Kitchens through there,' I point. He follows my hand and looks between me and the kitchen. 'Knock yourself out with some cereal or toast. Let me sleep.' He looked between me and the kitchen again.

'What? I'm not making it for you, you're a big boy.' I slam my door in his face and drag my feet across the carpet and land back on my bed.

This guy has got to be kidding.

_3 hours later_

After I finally get enough sleep, I climb back out of bed and rub my tangled hair as I walk out of my room into the hall. I head into the living room and see Loki sitting at the table in Simon's old pyjamas, reading one of my fantasy books with interest. He had a bowl of Lucky charms in front of him but he'd seemed to have pushed them away, clearly not a fan. I take the bowl away (he doesn't even look up) and I drop it in the sink. I'm in the mood for pancakes.

I begin to shuffling pans and pots around as I search for my frying pan. I place it on the hob and set about mixing up some batter. I turn the small radio on top of my counter on and sing along to a classic Green Day song. I finish up the batter and turn to pour it in the pan when I see Loki standing right behind me. Wow he's a silent creep.

'Jeez dude you need a bell.' He raises his eyebrow and gives me a pearly teeth grin. My face flushes as I realize he heard me singing. In my pyjamas. In the kitchen. Crap.

'You have a wonderful voice.' He grins in a mocking voice and I roll my eyes.

'Shove off.' I mutter under my breath and pour the batter into the pan in two small puddles. I see Loki frown at what I'm doing.

'You want some pancakes since you wasted a perfectly good bowl of lucky charms?'

'A what?' He asks as if he has no clue what a pancake is.

'A pancake? You know, round, golden, delicious scrummy food.' He just looks at me blankly with those green eyes. 'Oh my god you've never had a pancake before? You haven't lived.' He stepped back as I mixed up some more batter in frenzy and flipped the two in the pan. It's time to introduce this guy to Ellie Andrews pancake revolution.

'Go sit down and I'll bring them through in a bit.' I say but he stands still, transfixed as I prepare breakfast. It's a bit creepy but there are worse things than him watching me cook.

Once done I pile two on each plate and pull out handful of jars and cans from the cupboards and a bottle from the fridge and lead Loki in his pyjamas to the table in my living room. He sits down as I place a plate of two perfectly round pancakes in front of him. He looks at it suspiciously before ripping a piece off and nibbling. He slowly nods his head and goes for more when I slap his hand away. He grabs my wrist in a hand that feel like a block of ice and a look of absolute fury is on his face that I gulp, but I hold my composure.

'That's not how you eat these pancakes.' I say.

'Well,' He sneered. 'How do you?' He threw my wrist from his hand.

'The works.' I mutter as I take a knife and spread each pancake on out plates with strawberry jam, then a spoonful of syrup on each one, and then finally I use a can of squirty cream to draw a smiley face. He looks skeptical as I demonstrate folding one of my pancakes in a taco style and bite into it, syrup and jam sticking to my face.

'Go on, it won't kill you.' He should be grateful; I have never made these pancakes for anyone other than Simon before. Loki is hesitant as he slowly folds a pancake and takes a bite. He chews for a while before a small grin is on his face. I laugh and we finish off the food.

'I never knew Midgardian food could be this delicious, not as good as Asgardian food mind.'

'I'll take that as I compliment your highness.' I say in a sing song voice and he shoots me another glare. He seriously needs to lighten up.

'So, what is Asgardian food like?' I ask between mouthfuls of food. Loki places his pancake on his plates and begins to tell me of the feast he takes part in every evening, with the best food royalty can buy.

'Wow, sounds awesome. Why'd you leave then? I mean, if Asgard is so great?' Loki's face hardened and I have a feeling it was the wrong question to ask.

'I did not leave on my own accord. I was banished, as punishment for my crimes.'

'Why? They sick of your whinging as well?' I joke and Loki glared at me. I found it hard to take his glare seriously since he had a smear of squirty cream over his lip. I try and keep a straight face but it doesn't work and I burst into a rage of laughter as Loki's jade green eyes flare up.

'You will not laugh at me you mewling Quim!' Him yelling made all the more hilarious. Loki stood up with his eyes burning with rage and I point to his lip between laughs.

'Nice beard Santa.' Loki frowned and dabbed at his lip to see cream on his fingers. He frowns at it momentarily before showing off a small grin. I pluck a tissue from a box and lean over to wipe his face. He grabs my wrist in his cold hand again.

'You want to keep it fine by me.' I smirk and Loki reluctantly allows me wipe his face (which is a bit of a stretch as he's so tall - my head only just reaches his shoulders) he grins as a notices me checking his height.

'Are all Midgardian's as small as you are?'

'I may be small but I'm deadly so don't cross me.' I say as I shove his shoulder playfully, which ultimately leads me to be held up like a doll once more. The only difference being this time he'd grabbed me by my freaking ankles! He'd moved so fast I never saw it coming. I struggle from my up-down-situation, my face in front of his pulled up shirt. I realized my own shirt would be hanging and I was grateful for the hem of my shirt to be caught on my Batman belly bar. I am also so grateful I pulled on my pyjama shorts this morning. I look up and see Loki grinning like a maniac at me as I swing from his grasp. I try and move me feet but he's got a strong and cold grip. I slap him in the leg and he just moves me forward away from him.

'Put me down!' I yell and shake violently as he just grins even more. At this my shirt loses its grip from my stomach piecing and drops around my face. I feel my face burn red and I know it's not from the blood going to my head. I quickly push my shirt up again (thank god I was lazy last night and kept my bra on) I saw Loki's mischievous smirk and I'm just about ready to throttle him when there was a knock at the door. Loki's head spun in the door's direction and let me go. He didn't just throw me thank god, otherwise I'd have broken my neck, he gently lowered me to the floor and my feet fell backwards. My face was burning hotter than the sun and I straightened myself out as I head towards the door. I swear I saw Loki smirk at me through the mirror. I open the front door and see my best friend and work colleague Sophie standing in the hall.

'Christ you're up for once! Normally an army would have to attack for you to even shift.' Sophie jokes as she pushes past me into my hall.

'What are you doing here?' I ask. Sophie grins and tilts her head.

'Nice to see you too. Got anything to eat I'm starving.' Sophie heads into the fronts from and I face palm myself, knowing she would see Loki and god knows what she'd think, her mind made sewers look so clean a health inspector would cry with joy.

'Hello there.' I hear Sophie's American accent purr. I sigh as I step in and see Sophie staring at Loki with a weird look on her face. She looked between me in my rumpled state and Loki in a pair of too small pyjamas. Finally she turned back to me.

'Did you shag this one?' And there goes my face, burning up like a sun.

'No I didn't!' I nearly shout and Sophie just grins slyly.

'Oh really? It wouldn't be the first time I can round here and met a guy you slept with.'

'That was one time! And what makes you think I even slept with that douche?' I feel my face flushing a deep red with Sophie's statements, and with Loki watching over the whole scene.

'Well he had no clothes on for starters.' I prepare to say something in my defence but I can't. Sophie nods and looks over Loki again before turning back to me.

'Anyways I don't have time to chat, Drew's waiting downstairs, and I just need that report for the new server. I tried ringing you, didn't you hear?'

I never heard it but if I said that Sophie would look at Loki and give me that grin again. I didn't sleep with Loki and I never will but Sophie is just dirty minded.

'I lost my phone. How come Drew didn't come up?' I ask; it's not like Drew not to come up here and annoy the hell out of me.

'He got a new car and he's terrified to leave it on its own. He woke me up five times last night just to go check it was still in one piece.' I suddenly grin as I dash to the kitchen and return with an egg. Sophie grins as she knows what I'm up to as I open up the living room window. Loki walked over with curiosity to see what I was doing.

'OI!' I yell. 'CARTWRIGHT!' Drew stepped out of his new car and flaunted it. Then I dropped the egg. It landed with a crack on the roof of his new car and yolk split over it with the shell. I and Sophie laughed manically. I saw Loki flash off his teeth as he grinned.

'YOU'RE DEAD ANDREWS!' Drew cries up at me as he begins wiping off the yolk with the sleeve of his coat. We lean back and I shut the window. Now we're square as he salted all the glasses in my kitchen. It took weeks to get rid of the taste. I shuffle through the piles of papers on the coffee table for the report for Sophie when I heard her start talking to Loki. Oh shit.

'So, are you Ellie's new boyfriend?' Sophie says all innocent like. I look up and Loki actually looks flustered at that particular question.

'Excuse me?' He asks, as if he did not know the meaning of the word 'boyfriend'.

'You know, are you guys doing 'it'?' Sophie grins again and I hand her the report and I push her out of the apartment.

'Got something to hide Ellie?' Sophie grins and I very nearly push her down the block stairs.

'I am not sleeping with him! He's...just a friend from Britain? You heard his accent.' Sophie analyses this for a minute before nodding.

'An old flame is he? Wanting some action-' I slam the door in Sophie's face. She will go on and on with that at work today now. That's just peachy. I sigh and lose my hand in my tangled brown hair as I head back into the living room. Loki is standing by the window, a frown on his face as he watches something on the other side of the blinds.

'That man is calling you a list of outrageous things.'

'Fancy going down there and defending my honor?' I joke. Loki looks at me for a few seconds before heading to the door.

'Whoa, I was kidding mate. You may be tall but Drew could easily batter you if he wanted to.' Loki scoffed but sat at the sofa. I felt flattered he was actually willing to go down but I shook that idea away as I cleared away the breakfast stuff. Once breakfast was cleared away, I sat next to Loki on the sofa. He had picked up that book again. I looked at cover and saw it to be Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. I jumped to the book shelf and picked out the first in the series.

'Here.' I hold out the book to him. 'You're reading the third, this one is the first. You'll understand it better.' Loki moves his eyes up from the book momentarily before returning to the page he's on, ignoring my offer. I drop my arm and frown at the guy. Maybe he's read the series before? I do that, just re-read for the sake of it.

'Listen, Loki. Do you have anywhere to stay?' Loki looked up from the book as if I asked the world's stupidest question.

'I do. I'm stopping here.' I choke back a laugh.

'Excuse me?'

'You welcomed me into your home; I do not expect to be thrown out after a single night.'

'I let you stop because I thought you were a raving drunk! Now I know you're just crazy!' Loki glared at me from his place in the book.

'I am forced to stay here on Midgard until my sentence is over.'

'Ok and how long will that take?'

'I do not know. It could be another day, a week, months. Possibly years. It is up to Odin when I shall return.'

'You've got to be fucking kidding me.' I sigh as I rest my head in my hands.

'I do not expect that language as constant whilst I reside here.'

'Ok listen up mate.' I jump up from the sofa. Loki dropped the book and stood as well, much taller but I didn't let it intimidate me. 'This is my flat. If I decide to let you stay here, sleeping in my brother's room you have to follow my rules and be aware that I can kick you to that curb faster than you can blink. Got it?' Loki glared at me through those green eyes, a cold look in them until he blinked and they seemed to soften.

'I will respect that this is your home, but I am a God and I expect to be treated as such, as the rightful king of Asgard I -'

'Hate to break it to you but this isn't Asgard, this is Earth, New York City. Call it what you want, you're on my planet and you're going to have to act like one of us if you want to stay.'

'Believe me, I would rather be anywhere but this infernal realm.' Loki cursed under his breath as he looked around my living room.

'Well it seems you're stuck here. And if you want respect, then you've got to give me respect. You're in a world where you give to get. Also, stop calling me mortal, or quim, or anything else like that. Also you'll need to get a job.' At the mention of him working he looked insulted.

'I shall not be forced to work like a common mongrel.' He snapped.

'Ok mongrel is on the list now. And you need a job, if there are two of us here I can't afford to shack two of us up plus the rent. Get a job and you'll pay half the rent up front. Do we have a deal?' I extend my hand and Loki glares before he extends his own ice cold hand and shakes mine.

What the hell have I just agreed to this time?


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 _

_Ellie's POV _

X-X-X

'Come on already!'

'I refuse to be seen in such poor attire!' Loki calls back from behind the bedroom door. If he's staying here he isn't walking about in those robes (for Halloween, maybe). I knock on the door again as I check my watch. I've got to be at work for half one. It shouldn't take long for us to run to a shop and pick Loki some jeans and shirts. He can't go out in his armour so he's in some more of Simon's old clothes – which he insists make him look like a 'lowly peasant'; this guy has got serious issues. It's now quarter to twelve and I feel like bashing the door down.

'Seriously Loki, come on. Please?' I hear a low sigh and the door swings open to a disgruntled looking Loki. He's in a pair of black jeans which would have stopped at the ankle if he hadn't been wearing his own boots. He's wearing a red stripy jumper and I get the idea he's not fond of the colour. Even I have to say he looks better in that armour of his. I flash him a grin as I tug on my black and white baseball tee.

'It's not so bad. If you hate the colour of that we can get you something else.' I say as I lock the door to my flat, standing on the balcony. Loki trails behind me as I lead the way down the stairs and onto the road. He scans the street which is bathed in the golden light of near midday.

'Where are your horses?' He asks.

'My what?'

'Your horses. I can tell you I am not going to use the other form of transportation you Midgardian's use.' I give him a slanted grin as I point out his boots.

'You use your feet. I don't have a car so it's either a taxi or walking. And only coppers use horses if they're not on foot or in a car themselves. So get moving.' I walk in a general direction and Loki lags before following. It takes just about fifteen minutes for us to get closer into the city. I place my headphones in my ears, listening to Fall Out Boy to block out the sound of the car horns and other pedestrians. I check back a few times to check on Loki. He's half fascinated and half uptight about his surroundings. He looks in awe at the flashing advertisements but once he knows I'm looking, he faces forward with a blank look. I grin and fall back a few steps so we're side by side. He furrows his brow down at me.

'Oh lighten up!' I grin as I turn into a plaza, shops on either side of us. Loki stares at everyone, as if he's assessing them by their appearance. He glares at some and ever so slightly nods at some: scowling at some girls who had more exposed flesh than clothes on them – clearly people on Asgard seem to act more civilized. I grin as Loki gapes nearly opened mouthed at a man in tight clothes and his hair dyed pink as converses with a group of girls. I get the feeling he's going to say something soon so I drag him into the first shop I can.

It's a branded store but still quite cheap. I drag him to the men's section.

'So, what do you like to wear – apart from the stuff that makes you look like dragon slayer?' Loki scowls away as he glances over the clothes on the racks. He glances briefly at the other men in the shop and their articles of clothing. He soon picks out a replacement jumper – this time green – and gets into the habit of picking up some clothes he seems to like. I leave him to it and scan the women's section. I head over to the shoes and pick up a pair of Vans. I find my size and pull them on. I'm just getting used to the feel when the alarm blares. I look up for Loki and find him outside the store door, with a bundle of unpaid clothes in his hands.

'Jeez! Loki!' I yell and drag him back in the store as a shop assistant rushes over.

'Keep your hands off me!' He snarls and I resist the urge to slap him.

'You can't just take these clothes; you need to pay for them.' The shop assistant is right behind us, prepared to insult and threaten but Loki's height and my scowl seem to put him off. I drag Loki to the counter and hand his clothes to the girl behind the counter – who was actually checking Loki out. I didn't look at her as she chews her gum and scans her eyes over Loki's tall frame, instead I watch as she packs all the clothes in bag – three sets of dark jeans and a set of shirts (one button up green shirt, a few jumpers and a black long sleeved shirt). At the end the receipt comes out of the machine and the girl scribbles something on it as she passes the bag over to Loki who takes it begrudgingly.

'My numbers in there, feel free to give us a call.' As she smiles at Loki, she leans over the counter, tugging at the hem of her tank top to show off her cleavage. Loki just looks at her like she's something on the base of his boot and I have to drag him away before he could say anything that would ban us from the shop. We step out into the sunlight and I drag him down the street but he actually stops me at one point as he spots something that takes his interest. He pulls me into a shop with men's suits. I follow Loki through the door as I look around. He's fondling the lapels of a black suit dressed with a white shirt and a thin black tie.

'You like it?' I say as he nods slightly. 'Well, since you hate our ordinary Midgardian clothes, I suppose you could have this.' I say as I fish for my purse in my black bag. As I pull it out Loki's hand stops it, but without any force, just a gentle stop.

'I must apologise, this is your own currency you are spending on me. I wish not to be a burden as I am realize I have forced myself into your home.' I frown at his change of tune.

'Tell you what, get a job and pay me back if you feel this way.' Loki keeps his eyes on me as I sit on a white sofa as he's measured up. The assistant then scurried off to find a suit with the same measurements.

'Why the change of attitude?' I ask as I look up from my Facebook app on my phone. 'A few minutes ago I was practically your servant.'

'I realize I may have been more than aggressive with inviting myself into your home. You did not have to take me in but you did.'

'Well...I suppose I was going to need to get a flat mate or move out eventually with the rent. I suppose you're doing me a favour.'

'May I ask something of you?' I look up and see Loki is now standing right in front of me. 'The chambers I reside in, they belonged to someone else originally, did they not?' I sigh through my nose as I remember the rooms last occupant – how he would play his music too loud some days, how he would keep dirty clothes on the floors for week until he realized he had nothing clean to wear, how he would annoy me on end and tell me I'd miss him when he's gone. He was right.

'Yeah...it was my brothers. Simon.'

'Where is he now?' I really don't want to discuss this again, especially with Loki, I mean, I've only known the guy less than 24 hours and already he's moved into the room. I've had talks about Simon before and I didn't like it, so I doubt I'll like talking about it now. Loki is still staring at me, waiting for an answer but I'm saved as the shop assistant has returned with a suit measuring up to Loki's size. I pay the man and we leave.

The streets are getting thicker as the minutes tick on so I'm glad when I voiced to stop for some lunch. I'm sitting outside a Subway eating a meatball sandwich, careful not to get the sauce over my shirt. I dig in my food, especially when I'm hungry, so I can't blame Loki for staring at me the way he is. He's got a meatball sandwich as well but he's too busy watching me to even look at his own food.

'What? I'm hungry.'

'You had breakfast merely two hours ago.' Loki stated as he broke off a small piece of bread from his sandwich.

'So? I have a big appetite. It explains why I can't fit into any of my clothes anymore.' Loki frowns at my statement.

'You are far from fat. In fact I would say there is nothing on you at all. You look perfect the way you are.' I drop my sandwich from my hands and it splatters onto my plate.

'Did he just compliment me?' Jeez one minute this guy is holding me up in a ditch, glaring and cursing at the sky, then he forces his way into my house acting like I am to be his maid and now he's complimenting my appearance. I hope he's just trying to be nice. I don't need another guy calling me 'perfect' not after the last asshole who did. I realize as I've been thinking I physically froze. I look over to see Loki flashing his teeth in a grin.

'You have strange expressions when...bewildered.' I give a small laugh as I wipe away the sauce from my mouth.

'Um...thanks Loki.' He grins again as I slurp my drink, not really capable of looking him in the eye. I pull out my phone and cough on my drink, chocking. I feel pressure on my back and see Loki is tapping me on the back as I cough. I cough even more at the shock and stand from the table as fast as I can. Loki sits back, as if my face says he'd just offended me.

'Sorry! I'm late for work!' I rush my remaining food to the bin before digging around for my house key.

'Here.' I hand it to a stunned Loki. 'Oh god do you remember the way back to the flat?' Loki nods.

'I have an excellent memory.'

'Right, well just let yourself in. God I'm sorry I'm so late!' I grab my bag and charge out of the restaurant. Loki stands behind with the bags in his hand.

'I'll be back in a few hours! Try not to wreck anything!' I cry as I push through the crowd, desperate to move.

X-X-X

I hate my job most days. I work for a small company which supply's servers for big office buildings. It just about scrapes to pay the rent but I have to do a lot of overtime to make it in time. Thank god I keep my pass in my bag. I scan it at the gate and run in. I head to the locker room and store my bag and realize I'm hardly dressed for work. I have an old black blazer in my locker which I pull on, buttoning it up so my shirt – now stained with meatball sauce- is hidden from view. I look in the mirror and see that my black skinny jeans are a good cover up but my converse aren't, especially since they're caked with mud from the crater yesterday. I just hope no one sees them.

I run into my sector, peaking through the door to see the supervisor striding past the banks of computers. As soon as I think its safe I creep into the room and make my way to my allocated computer.

'Late again, Andrews?' A voice mocks and I fill with dread, thinking it's a supervisor, ready to dock my wages but I look and see Sophie at the computer besides me, grinning so much her face may split.

'Let me guess, couldn't keep your hands off your new boyfriend?'

'He's not my boyfriend!' I hiss as I bring up the programmes. 'He's nothing! I told you!' Sophie just grins. She looks around as if a teacher is looking over her shoulder and hands me her phone. I sigh and roll my eyes at the photo – me and Loki in town today. I've got a smile on my face and he's grinning – just a tiny bit but you can still see it.

'Drew was getting some stuff and he saw you. He also said to tell you that the egg put an invisible dent in the roof of his baby.' I grin and look back as I begin typing.

'So is he any good?' Sophie asks when a voice shouts out.

'Miss. Andrews!' I jump in my seat and see a supervisor –Carol – standing by the office door. She motions for me to follow her and I push away from my desk, aware of the dozen eyes in the room watching as I leave. Did they notice I was late? I can't get docked wages again; I'm barely getting the rent as it is. I chant in my head over and over, hoping they won't sack me instead. We reach the manager's office and I'm told to go in. I knock and enter.

Martin Jones is the Manger here, he's a bit of a computer genius here, but his guest makes him look like a slow-minded zombie.

Tony Stark is in his office! The Iron Man! A member of the Avengers!

He's holding a crystal glass of whiskey in his hand, his other in his suit trouser pocket. He pulls his hand out and points at me.

'This one?' He asks and Martin nods. Martin motions for me to sit in the plastic seat in front of the desk which makes me feel as if I'm outside the heads office back at school. A file is pushed towards me. It's the report Sophie picked up this morning. I begin sweating badly and realize I must really stink as I sweat badly after running and it was like a marathon to get here.

'You designed this?' Stark asked as he sips his drink I nod. It was just a task given to use all – just to save the company some money as our systems keep failing and hackers have gotten in on more than a handful of times, making my jobs all the damn harder.

'This is probably one of the best security servers I have ever seen. You've given all the power to a single strengthen firewall and encrypted the data on a level I've never seen before. Nobody but a single administrator could access the whole network.' Mr. Stark finishes his drink and sits up on the desk, knocking over the small American flag on Martin's desk, triggering the twitch in his eye.

'Where did you learn to write these sorts of files?' I just shrug; it's a bit of a talent.

'It was just a prototype, I was asked to give it a go and I came up with that.'

'Miss Andrews, you know of the Avengers don't you, you know who I am?' Stark asked and I nodded. How could I not? This guy stopped the invasion that killed Simon, his and the others faces are painted across the city, the country really.

'Well, the Avengers work for The Supreme Headquarters, International Espionage, and Law-enforcement Division.' Stark notices me gaping and chuckles. 'Yeah, we just call it S.H.I.E.L.D since it's such a damn mouthful. Anyways, we have some of the most sensitive data on the planet and we need people with skills, people who can help protect not only this data but the people. You seem pretty good, fancy signing up?' I just stare between Mr. Stark and my current manager. How the hell does this guy have such a relaxed attitude, he basically asked me to be an IT director for a group of spies and superheroes for a company with a seriously long name.

'I'm afraid we need an answer now, Miss. Andrews.' Stark pours himself a fresh drink from Martin's supply – Martin's eye twitching once more – as he waits for my answer. I can't say anything, my throat's gone dry. I try swallowing but that doesn't work. So I nod. Mr. Stark grins at me and finishes up his drink.

'Great, that's Fury off my back for a while. A car will meet you at yours at about nine tomorrow be ready kid, you've got a lot ahead.' He heads to the door with a brief goodbye to Martin. Just as he heads out the door he stops and looks back at me. 'Nice shoes.' He chuckles at me and leaves me gaping in Martin's office.

X-X-X

'You're having a laugh right?' Sophie still can't get over my new 'promotion'. I didn't tell her who I'll be working for as:

One, she wouldn't believe me.

Two, I can't remember that name to save my life, all I know it's what S.H.I.E.L.D stands for. We've just finished our five hour shift – my last ever shift – and now we're a couple of blocks away from my apartment. I'm waiting with Sophie inside a DVD store for Drew to pick her up.

'I know...I can't believe it either.' I say as I pick up a box.

'Seriously, so some guy comes in and offers you a job? I know you're a computer nerd Ellie but I never thought you'd get paid for it.'

'I never knew it would happen, I just doodled that server. I was bored; no one was ever going to look at it so I had a laugh with it. I didn't know it would actually work.'

'Hey.' Sophie's head popped up from behind a box set of the Back to the Future series. 'Maybe they've been watching you for a while, I mean, how else they knew that fast, I only passed that on for you this morning. I knew you'd be late with your new boyfriend and all...'

'Ellie's got a boyfriend!' An annoying voice chants and I roll my eyes as Drew steps into the store, twirling his shiny new car keys around in his fingers.

'He's not my boyfriend!' Drew grins as he produces his phone and flashes the picture Sophie showed me earlier today.

'He's a lodger, nothing more!' I snap as I snatch the box set from Sophie's hands.

'He looks like a creep.' Drew states as he wraps his arms around Sophie's waist.

'He's not a creep!' I'm getting flustered now. Sophie just grins and pats Drew on the arm.

'What's his name then?'

'Um...Loki.' I mutter as I pay for the box set.

'Like the Norse god.' Sophie says and I snap around.

'What?' Loki had mentioned about him being a god, but he's just crazy. Right?

'It's just mythology. Loki was the Norse God of Mischief and Lies. He was the adopted son of Odin and Brother of Thor.'

'What, Thor the Avenger?' Drew's head snaps up. He loves the Avengers. I wonder what he'd do if I told him I'd met Iron Man today, but I keep it to myself.

'I thought Thor was maybe just like his stage name, like Captain America. The guys got beef so I figured he'd called himself after the god. But they aren't real.' Sophie says, as I frown. Are the gods real? I've seen kids run past me before with toy hammers and makeshift red capes. I thought the name Thor was just a mask name like the other Avengers. Those Norse gods don't really exist, do they?

'Maybe he just likes the name; he might be an Avengers obsessive, like Harold over there.' I grin as Drew shoots me a mega-glare. Only his mother calls him Harold and that's when he's in some serious shit. Sophie laughed at her boyfriends face and shrugged at my statement.

'Anyways, let's go Drew.' Sophie says as she takes his hands. 'Ellie's gonna have some Mischief time with her new boyfriend.' Sophie winks and runs from the store with Drew before I can throttle her. As they speed off I yell after them:

'He's not my boyfriend!' I shout hopelessly in the street, ignoring people staring at me. I shrug my bag further up my shoulders and decided to head home. I just hope Loki hasn't burnt the place down.

After ten minutes of headphone induced walking, I climb up the stairs to the fourth floor and head over to the door labelled 'B'. Once inside I am met with silence as I kick off my converse. I pad in my socks slowly through the corridor. Has Loki left? Or is he hiding. I clench my fists as I wait to see what awaits in the living room. The glass besides the closed door is warped so I can't see through but there's a silhouette. I push the door open with my foot, expecting an attack, but all I see is Loki sitting peacefully on the sofa, his feet propped up on the coffee table with a book in his lap.

'Hello.' He nods at me and my ready-for-a-fight stance.

'Um, hi.' I mutter as I drop my fists.

'I do not intent to cause any harm.' Loki frowns as I nod. I kick my bag to the floor and plonk down in the armchair besides the window.

'Yeah, I know. Sorry it's just been a long day. Have you been alright here on your own?' Loki nodded as he gestured to the pile of books he had collected besides him.

'You have an interesting library collection. I hope you do not mind me reading them.'

'No, help yourself. It's better than you destroying the place.' I grin and Loki gives a mirth laugh. I move into the kitchen and open the fridge, wondering what we could have for dinner. There isn't much. All there is available is left over Chinese food from a few days ago. I grimace at the watery curry and I know this won't be good enough for me, let alone a guy who thinks he's a Norse God. I glance over to my bag on the floor and spy the Back to the Future box set I bought. It's my favourite trilogy. I've been meaning to buy it for a while. A night in with ordered Pizza and a box set of films sounds good to me. I grab my mobile and a pizza menu from the kitchen draw. Loki watches, bewildered as I talk into my phone. I have to hold myself back from laughing as he watches me order a Pepperoni and a Bolognese pizza with a large bottle of Pepsi and garlic bread.

'Hope you like pizza.' I say as I turn my phone off.

'I have never tried such cuisine.' Ok, pancakes are one thing but Pizza?! The people from Asgard or wherever he is from must be so deprived.

'Ok let's just say you will fall in love tonight.' I grin as I begin rooting in my bag for enough money.

'Maybe...but not with food.' Loki's voice was quieter than a breath I could have said it never happened. I look over to him but he's not looking at me. I must have imagined that but why would I think that? We wait over half an hour till the pizza arrives, the savoury scent wafting into my flat from under the door. When the doorbell had gone off Loki had jumped a mile, ready to battle whatever came to attack him and I wonder if he's on the run from something...or someone. Like I once did.

I pay the delivery man and take the boxes and bottle into the kitchen, setting out two plates. I can feel Loki's gaze on me and the food as I begin serving it up. I just didn't realize how close he is until I turned around and I'm met with a green chest. I only realize he's changed out of Simon's old red jumper – he's now wearing his new dark green button up shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans which emphasize his long legs. He's barefoot. I look up and he's giving me a small smirk. I roll my eyes and pass him a plate. We head into the living room and Loki sits on the sofa as I root in my bag for the box set.

'Do you mind watching this?' I ask and hold up the box. He frowns at me as if he doesn't understand. He doesn't protest so I slot the disc into the player and switch the TV on. Loki yells as people flicker onto the screen.

'What magic is this?' He cries as he stands and stares at the Television set. I just stand there, the remote in my hand.

'The TV...' I shake my head as I switch to the DVD player and the films main menu pops up. I press play and turn to the sofa to see Loki sitting in my spot.

Oh hell no.

'You're in my spot.' I say as I hold the remote in one hand and my plate of Pizza in the other.

'There is room on the rest or there is the chair.' Loki points out the available furniture around the room.

'Yes there is, but that is my spot. I always sit there.' Loki frowns at me before grinning slyly. Before I can say anything his long cold fingers grasp my waist and he pulls me onto his freaking lap!

'What the hell Loki!' I yell and try to bat him away. I can see him grinning in the corner of my eye.

'I wish to sit here, as do you. I do not feel uncomfortable in this situation. Do you?' I feel the blood rush to my face as if he's holding me up by my ankles again but I don't say anything. I shift slightly but know he wouldn't move from my spot and I'm extremely awkward about sitting there. I remain on his lap as we eat our pizza, watching as Marty McFly travels back to 1955.

Despite sitting in the awkward place of Loki's lap I was enjoying myself. Loki didn't understand most of the film – he's still shocked at the power of the technology – so I explain what something's were for him. I lean forwards to take my now empty plate to the kitchen when Loki's hands re-appear around my waist. My heart begins to pump furiously as I look back at him. He's grinning and there's a twinkle in his eye. I just put the plate on the coffee table in front of us and sit back where I was. If Loki is willing to be my seat then he's not going to like it. I lean back as far as I can until I'm squishing him in attempts to annoy him but he doesn't seem fazed at all. Instead he rests his head on top of mine and laces his fingers together across my stomach.

I suppose the seating arrangements aren't so bad, I think as the film plays on, my eyes suddenly becoming very heavy and itchy. I blink a few times and shuffle on Loki's lap to get comfortable. I feel him shift beneath me to make himself comfortable for me and eventually my head is leaning to the side, resting on his chest as the film plays, my eyes shut. I can feel Loki's gentle heartbeat through his shirt and it seems to lull me to sleep. Eventually I drift off completely, the last things I am aware of is the sound of Loki's heart and his breathing with the soft touch of his hands across my stomach as I've never been more comfortable.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys it's been awhile so I thought I'd treat you all. In this we find out a few hints of how bad Ellie's past life must have been. Also, thanks for the follows - you guys rock! Enjoy!**_

_ Chapter 4_

Ellie's POV

The sleep I was in had probably been one of the most peaceful and comfortable sleep's I've been in since Simon died. A night without the nightmares of a past life I try and keep away from. Now I'm warm and cool at the same time, positioned comfortably. But of course the alarm on my phone goes off, ripping me away from the dark world I was in. I keep my eyes closed as I listen to my phone across the room on the table. I can tell I've fallen asleep on the sofa again, but when did it get so damn comfy? Is it the new cushions I bought? Or the arm draped over me? Wait...who's arm is draped over me? My eyes snap open and I'm met with the close-up view of the green threads of Loki's new shirt. I'm facing him and his arm has pulled me right up to his chest so I can faintly hear his heartbeat and feel his steady breaths on top of my head. I feel my face grow seriously hot as I realize my leg is wrapped over the top of his, my whole body curled up to him on the old sofa in my flat. He's still asleep so I slowly bring my leg down from his and attempt to untangle myself from his arms to turn off the alarm on my phone when the thin pale arm around me tightens considerably.

'I'm rather comfortable like this. Aren't you?' I don't need to look to see the grin - it's in his voice. At least all we've done is share the sofa, although I do have to admit it was a nice feeling to wake up to. I mentally shake myself and try to move again but within Loki's arm is plenty of invisible muscle which brings me back against his chest, wrapping his other arm under me and around my waist to meet his other. I can feel his smirk even though I can't see it as he rests his chin on my head.

'Loki. I need to get up.' I say as I squirm in his arms, but something in the pit of my stomach is wishing for me to stay still in his arms like this forever.

'Do you really? I can tell you're enjoying laying here as much as I do.' I feel red flood my face and I wiggle in his arms again to no avail.

'I swear Loki if you don't let me up now I'll knee you where it hurts most.' Loki gives a breathy chuckle but loosens his arm, allowing me up. I sit up on the sofa and see my shirt is pulled half way up. I quickly straighten it and stand, heading into the kitchen. I need coffee. Strong coffee. I fill the kettle and set it to boil, reaching over the counter to grab a mug from the top shelf of the cupboard. As the kettle heats the water, I rest on the counter as I try to de-fog my tired mind. As I reach for the coffee pot, long cold arms wrap around my waist. I freeze with a teaspoon in my hand as the kettle boils and as a body pressed up against mine, the arms now fully wrapped around my waist, hands resting on my hips, a heavy head resting atop of my own.

'Loki? What the hell are you doing?' I say as I try to control my voice from trembling at his touch.

'I'm simply doing what you, and myself, seem to enjoy, Lady Andrews.' I turn around to face him, his arms still encasing me.

'Ok drop the 'Lady Andrews', Ellie is just fine thank you. I think I prefer 'Quim' to being addressed as a Lady. Secondly, you can stop what your doing right now cause you're getting nothing from me.' I glare up at Loki who just flashes his teeth at me in a slight grin. One hand removes itself from my hip and he rests it against my face.

'You're quite attractive when you try to be angry.'

'Loki. Seriously. Stop it.' I say, but in my mind I'm against my own words. Oh god help me. What am I doing? I should kick this creep to the curb but I can't. _I don't want to_. Loki smiles again and leans his head in to rest his forehead against my own, his breath hot on my face.

'Why should I? You're enjoying this, I can see it in your eyes. You mortal, you're a lot braver than any of the others which inhabit this world which I have met. There's more fire in you than anyone else in this realm.' I close my eyes at that, to which I feel him smirk and give a small mirth laugh.

'You can't hide anything from me. You desire this. You little mortal.' He says as he moves in closer. Each second seems to take an age, but the world snaps back into normal time as my phone shrills, snapping Loki's attention away from me. I open my eyes and see him spin his head around in fury, his green eyes close to blazing at the small device. As he does this, I take the advantage and duck from under his arms, grab the phone and run into the bathroom, bolting the door behind me and leaning against the wooden frame. Oh my god. Was he going to _kiss_ me? Seriously? I didn't realize my high heart rate at this. I rest my head back on the door and take deep breaths. Damn that guy. Why'd he have to make that move? Now I miss the feeling of his arms around me, his head against mine and the feeling of him breathing on my face.

Seriously this guy is messing with my head. At first he was just a crazy man and now, since I let him move in, he seems to want to try and get closer to me for some reason. I mean, I've had only a couple of boyfriends in the past but none of them had left a longing feeling like this before, it's like I'm aching to be in his arms. Damn I'm messed up. He could just be trying to play me, I mean his name is the name of a God. The God of _Mischief_ and _Lies_. Either he's taken this name for a reason or his parents are as crazy as he is. I feel the phone in my hand vibrate again and I unlock it to see a handful of messages from my friends wishing me good luck on the first day of my new job. Oh god. Damn. I've got that today as well. How could I forget meeting the Iron man. Well...I know **who** made me forget. I check the time on my phone and see it's nearly eight. Didn't Stark said someone was picking me up at nine?I turn on my shower and step into the rainfall of hot water, doing anything I can to take my mind of the man who could be right outside the bathroom door. I finish my shower, dry off and pull on my old dressing gown. I open the bathroom door slowly and breath a sigh of relief as Loki is not there. Definitely not a sigh of disappointment. Right?

I jump across the hall into my room, once again bolting the door. I wriggle into a fresh pair of black skinny jeans - I really need to buy more formal pants but I hate wearing them - I pull on a plain purple tank top and my black jacket on top. Tony hadn't said anything about any uniform or anything for this job so I pull on my good pair of black Vans. Hell, I barely know anything about this job, all I know is it involves computers. If it didn't I would be royally screwed. I dry my hair and style it in it's usual wavy style which I'm stuck with no matter what I do to it, take out the thin silver ring from my nose and finally unbolt the door. I walk slowly into the hall and see the door to Simon's room has been shut. He's in there. I shake my head and head back into the kitchen, pouring myself a strong cup of coffee and placing a chocolate pop tart in the toaster. All the time I was at the counter in the back of my mind I craved for those long cold arms to wrap back around my waist. But nothing happens. I sigh and finish my breakfast, waiting for the car to pick me up at 9 o'clock before the tension in this flat burns the complex to the ground.

_X-X-X_

The car came at nine on the dot and I was more than happy to leave. I unlocked the front door and head down the corridor until finally I'm outside the apartment complex. The car is a sleek black Range Rover with tinted glass. I looked back up to the fourth floor and I swear I saw the blinds of my living room twitch. I immediately thought of Loki. I shake him from my head as best as I can to rid him from my mind as a tall man in a grey sharp suit leaves the Rover.

'Miss Andrews?' The man says with a thick New York accent. I nod slowly and he takes out a laminated ID card from his pocket, flashing it under my eyes and I got a brief glimpse of the name Agent. J. Peters.

Agent Peters opens the back door and I climb up into the high car, sitting on leather seats on my own as the car starts up. Agent Peters says nothing as we drive into the business district of New York and I can tell I'm in a higher security area as through the tinted glass I can see that barely anyone lingers on the streets and the roads are smoother and cleaner. After twenty minuets of silent driving, the car slows to a halt outside a small security post, several meters from a wide tall building seemingly made of glass, most likely bulletproof. I gaze through the window at the large glass building, the dark glass seeming blue from the reflection of the hazy sky, giving the near illusion of the building not being there at all. A man in a heavy set black uniform with a hand gun at his belt walks to the drivers window and Agent Peters hand the man his ID card. The security officer speaks into a walkie-talkie and a voice buzzes over, granting us access. The man opens the gates as we roll smoothly into a large stone courtyard in front of the building.

Agent Peters stops the car and I climb out after him, buttoning my black jacket as it flaps in the wind. At the sight of the impressive building and the layered security, Loki is pushed out of my mind as I follow Peters through glass doors into large reception rooms where I am forced to give them my iPhone, headphones and watch in exchange for an ID badge clipped to my jacket. I follow Agent Peters into a stainless steel shiny lift and watches as he presses the button for the sixth floor. We ride in silence until the lift halts at the fourth floor and a thin man in a grey suit with a purple shirt steps into the lift. He presses the button for the seventh floor.

'Morning Dr. Banner.' Agent Peters says in a polite tone.

'Morning James.' The man - Dr. Banner - says to Agent Peters as he wrings his hands nervously. He nods slightly at me and I frown as I think where I've heard that name before. Banner...

Before I can ponder it more the lift reaches the sixth floor and we leave Dr. Banner as we head along a clean corridor, walls of glass either side of us: the wall on the left showing large offices of computer banks and very high-tech looking equipment separated by small walls and the wall on the right was just a window of tinted glass, showing the impressive distance skyline of central New York. We pass the offices to the end of the corridor where Agent Peters was forced to show his ID again. The door unlocked and I was ushered inside. Peters left me after than. In the room several heads looked up and one man approached me.

'You must be Ellie Andrews?'

'Um, yes?' The man nodded his head and I followed him past the crowds stationed at more computers, to sit in front of a large desk.

'Alright Ellie, I'm Agent Saunders. I'm head of this IT. Security division here at S.H.I.E.L.D. I assume Mr. Stark gave you an idea of what we do here.'

'He mentioned the Avengers...' I trailed off as every drop of confidence drained away.

'We're basically a form of Home-Land security, except we're on a global scale. We've been watching you for a while and believe you're an exceptionable recruit for my division.' So Sophie was right, these people have been watching me! Creeps...

'Why me? Sir?' Saunders smiled and rubbed his small glasses with a silk handkerchief.

'We basically want someone who can keep up high mainence levels of security and understand every thing there is to know about computers. Think you're up to it? This is your last chance to walk away.' Before I can even register my thoughts, my head nods in eager excitement.

'Perfect. Right, we've got a lot on your personal information already but we just need you to confirm it. Alright? Then we'll have you fitted for security clearance and a uniform then we'll send you home. You will start officially on Wednesday. ' I nod at Saunders' words as he logs on to the advance computer on his desk, the screen tilted slightly to allow me viewing rights. That computer must have cost a bomb - it's probably not even on the high street yet.

'Ellie Samantha Andrews, born 17th of October 1992 at Royal Hope Hospital, London, England?'

I nod at the infomation as he begins to type it into official S.H.I.E.L.D records.

'Death cetificate of Parents Martin and Julianna Andrews for 9th of May 2009? Cause of Automobile accident?' I nod again as I begin to sweat at the fantasy world Simon had created for us years ago to escape, to live off the grid. I clench my fists, waiting for an alarm to blare, for them to realize the data being false. But no alarm blares, instead Saunders keeps asking me questions for me to respond to.

'Death certificate for Simon Joseph Andrews 4th of May 2012? Cause of the New York city Invasion?' I nod at that and feel the tense inside me swell up at Simon's name. I hold back the tears and clench my jaw. After that Saunders rattled on through basic things such as my address, last placemet of work and things such as my height, weight, eye and hair colour and if I have an y tattoos, piercings or any other distinguishable markings. Once it was all typed up Saunders pressed a few more keys and the screen was still before my worst nightmare appeared. A red banner appeared across the screen, white writing flashing, reading _'Data Falsified'_. Enter panic attack moment. Saunders peered over his glasses at me momentarily before typing a few more keys and the red banner was replaced by a green one, reading _'Data Accepted'_. Saunders gives me a warm smile.

'That's why we need people like you here, our systems are overloaded.' I smile but inside I'm screaming and on the verge of tears at the idea of being sent back to what I never want to see again. Saunders then pressed an intercom button and two men appeared, dressed in the same security black and I very nearly throw up until Saunders' words put me at ease.

'Please take Miss Andrews here to be given her security clearance pass. And Miss Andrews, I will see you here first thing on Wednesday morning, bright and early .' Saunders smiles at me in a warm fatherly way and I feel myself lower into a slight ease as I walk out of the office.

Forty-five minutes later I have been given my security pass, signed numerous contracts of secrecy and dedication - as if signing away my life - and given my sized uniform for Wednesday, which is a gray and black full bodysuit like everyone else here, an ear piece and black boots and belt. I'm then ushered back to reception to retrieve my things then back into the car, driven once more by Agent Peters back to my flat.

'Listen kid,' Peters surprises me as he turns back in the drivers seat to talk to me once he'd parked. 'I know this is going to be one hell of change for you and all, but don't worry; as long as you've got nothing to hide S.H.I.E.L.D will give you a much better life. ' I nod in silence and scamper out of the car. Oh god, are they going to find out who I am? What I've done?

I rush upstairs to the fourth floor to my home, not caring about anything in slightest. I push open the front door and run into my bedroom, aimlessly throwing my new things onto the carpet without care as I collapse on my bed, the barriers of tears broke and my pillow is soaked in seconds. I can't do this. I cry at lost hope, the death of my brother and the fear of what awaits if I am found out.

Through my sobs I don't hear my bedroom door slowly open, nor do I hear the soft and slow footsteps across my carpet. I barely even register the extra weight added to my mattress as someone sits besides me. A cool hand is placed on the back of my head and I look through tear clouded eyes to see Loki's green eyes watching me in curiosity and sadness. He opens his arms and without hesitation I crawl into them. He pulls me onto his lap and cradles me like a fragile doll, my head against his chest as I listen to his heartbeat through my hiccups and sobs. My head begins to hurt drastically. Loki must have sensed it and placed his cold palm to my heated skin on my head. I bury my face into his shirt as he hold me, resting his head back on top of my own. His arms are wrapped around me and I match him my wrapping mine around his strong figure, as if trying to get closer to him than the physical form will allow me.

During this moment, I am glad he is here.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

'5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!' The woman on the old television set cried as Big Ben chimed midnight, chimed the New Year, the new Millennium. 2000. The two children danced wildly in the house that was empty apart from themselves and the cheering crowds on the flickering screen. The two children, a boy and a girl, all alone, beamed in their solitude apart from themselves in the celebration. The boy dashed away from the television and crouched down besides a unit built into the living room wall. He shuffled various items around until he pulled out a family pack of biscuits and a small bottle of coke. He held them up proudly to his younger sister. The girl's eyes nearly popped in her excitement.

'Where did you get that Simon? Dad will kill you if he knows you've got that!'

'He's not my Dad and let him try! I'm ten this year, I can take him!" Simon said proudly as he ripped the packaging open and poured the drink into two separate glasses evenly. They both drank the sugared drink as if it was pure nectar. They divided the biscuits evenly also and happily munched away as the celebrations on the screen played out. The smiles, which were plastered on their faces, ceased the moment they heard the not-too-far-off sound of the front door slamming and unsure footsteps stumbled into the house. The girl froze in absolute terror as her brother removed all evidence of their treats behind the television set. Of all the things the man destroyed in the world the set was the only thing intact so discovery was unlikely. Simon looked at his frozen little sister and moved over to hold her hand as they heard the drunken footfalls slowly get closer to the room, which they occupied.

'Don't worry Ellie,' He whispered, as tears got closer to her eyes as the footsteps got closer. 'Like I said, I'm ten this year. I can take him. I won't let him hurt you anymore. I'm going to get us out of here.' But the boy's confidence was wavering with each footstep getting closer. The pair of the held onto each other for dear life, anchored together.

Ellie's POV

Of all the memories I have why is it that one comes to surface when I've been crying badly? I push myself up from under the duvet and stare across my deserted room. My eyes land on the photo frame on desk across my room. I can't see it properly but I know what's on it. The last photo of me and my brother together, three weeks before the Invasion. I push it way down as usual and climb out of bed. It's only three in the afternoon. When did I go to bed? Oh yeah...the job. I can't let them find out. If they find out I'm dead. They'll send me back to hell. I'm **NEVER** going back.I'm still in my work clothes so I quickly change into a pair of grey sweatpants and my over sized Big Bang Theory T-shirt, not caring about the state of my hair at the moment. I trudge into the living room to the best smell in the world - bacon. I turn to my left and look through the doorway of my kitchen to see - I kid you not - Loki was actually cooking! Where did he even learn to cook! The way he seems to live with people waiting on him hand and foot you'd think he'd never learned to cook but he seems to be doing an alright job with the bacon - he better had as well as that's the last lot.

'I take it you feel better now after your rest?' He didn't even turn around to see me. I swear this guy has superpowers or something.

'Um, Yeah.' I murmur as he flips the bacon, not turning around. I trudge over to the sofa and flop down, my lack of energy seriously irritating. I flick on the TV and scan through the channels until I find a relatively decent program and settle for it. After five minutes of mindless watching, I hear Loki shuffle into the living room. I sit up and he had me the best smelling plate of scrambled eggs and bacon.

So he can cook.

I smile up at him as I notice he even placed a small puddle of tomato sauce on the side for me. All the crying has really shattered me and driven me to devour all the food in less than the time it took for him to make it. The whole I time I ate Loki stood besides the sofa watching me, but I was a little too preoccupied to notice. Once my plate was scraped clean Loki took it from me before I could notice. He disappeared into the kitchen as I curled up on the sofa.

'I could get used to that,' I thought. Loki came back through and sat besides me on the lumpy old sofa. He sat right up close to my curled up form so that I had no way of moving.

'Who upset you?' He asked, his voice clearly showing his new attitude towards me after seeing me burst into tears.

'Nobody. I just got myself worked up. Thanks for the bacon.' I smile at him to try to keep him off my case but he's not having it. He moved forwards towards the edge of the sofa beside my sock clad feet and turned towards me, reaching out he gently grasped each side of my face with his cold hands, rubbing his left thumb over my cheek.

'Something upset you. Tell me.' He whispered the order and I shook my head. I can feel tears close to my eyes again and I furiously blink them back. He notices and leans in closer to wipe away one single stray tear. As he does this I give him a small smile but can't hold it for long. Loki catches on that I'm not going to tell him so he leans back against the sofa and drapes his arm over me, resting his head a top of my own as I curl up to him and rest my head on his shoulder.

We stay like this for who knows how long. I could have stayed there forever if I could, but of course we were interrupted.

I heard a key in the lock then the front door slam open. If it wasn't for the key I'd have thought they'd come for me, but the key told me it was Sophie. She skipped into the living room and grinned manically at me curled up with Loki, but upon seeing my puffy red eyes she knew I'd been crying. She pointed at Loki:

'You. Outta here. Girl talk time.' Loki looked insulted at her order and was very close to saying a string of words I knew Sophie would slap him for but I tugged on his arm and his head whipped around to look down at me.

'Please. Just go into the kitchen if you want.' Loki hummed in his throat but nodded and unwrapped his arm from me and left the room, slowing down to glare lightly at Sophie before closing the kitchen door behind himself. Sophie ran over and occupied the space where I'd rather have Loki be sitting.

'What's happened? You look like Niagara came from your eyes!' I laugh and wipe the imaginary traces from my face.

'It's noting. Just got a little emotional, that's all.' Sophie raised her eyebrows. Yeah, my best friend can see right through my lies.

'Seriously? A little? Your eyes look like a baboon's ass!'

'Thanks Sophie.' I roll my 'baboon' eyes and shuffle on the sofa.

'Hey whatever it was _Mr. Mischief_ over there was getting cosy with you, is he ok?'

'Yeah he's fine, he made me some bacon to cheer me up.'

'Bacon? He made you bacon? Honey, marry him and do him here now, I can't even get Drew to pass me the remote, I- I sound like my mother. Oh my god.' Sophie's face dropped as she began quoting her mother and I can't help but laugh at her scared expression.

'You know what you need?' She said as shivered at the comparison between her and her mother. 'You need a good time. How 'bout we all head to the park?'

'I don't know Sophie...'

'We can photobomb any wedding's going on.'

'Meet you there in ten?' I grin.  
**_  
X-X-X_**

I wriggled into a fresh pair of jeans and my favourite green Incredible Hulk shirt before leaving my room to find Loki standing right up front to my bedroom door. Ok, so he can go from rude, to considerate, then caring, then right down creepy. He notices my shirt and nods in approval of me wearing his clear favourite colour, but upon recognizing the Hulk his face twists and he looks ready to spit on it.

'What?' I ask. Who can't love the Hulk? Apparently he smashed up the guy responsible for the Invasion. My Hero.'What's wrong with it? You prefer Iron Man or something?' Just mentioning one Avenger is enough to make this guy look venomous. Wow, how can he not like the Avengers?

'I'm heading out with Sophie, do you want to come?' He hesitates before nodding and following me out of my apartment and down the stairs where Sophie was rolling her eyes at Drew patting his parked car.

'Looks like you've been replaced for good Sophie.' I giggle and my friend nudges me in the ribs. We watch Drew until he notices us and turns away from his car as he dosen't wish to drive it, just park it behind my building for safety. I'm so tempted to call for Stick to come and kick the door it. Drew steps up to us and sizes up Loki who is probably a head taller, and in my opinions a lot better looking than Drew any day.

What am I saying?! I did not just think of Loki as attractive!

I shake my head and walk besides Sophie down the bustling streets as the guys walk silently next to each other behind us.

'So, have you done him yet?' Sophie asks.

'Why is that your first question everyday?'

'Hey, the guys good looking. You're passing up the opportunity for a proper guy. I mean, your last boyfriend wasn't exactly tops.'

'Thank you Sophie, that makes me loads better.' I roll my eyes as we reach Central Park. We enter the green attraction as the warm sunshine glares down.

'Photo at three o'clock!' Drew shouts loud enough for Loki to cover his ears and nearly strangle Drew until he see's me and Sophie run up and jump wildly in the the background as the camera clicked.

'Hey!' The group shouted as we laughed and charged off. We run back to Loki and Drew with smiles like kids in a candy store.

'Another!' Sophie calls and I grab Loki's hand. He has no idea but he runs with me into the background of the group of Japanese tourists. We jump and I pull a zombie face whilst Loki just looks at me with concern for my sanity. One of the tourists begins yelling at me in Japanese and we run off to where Sophie and Drew both were buying a drink from a stand.

'Want one?' I say to Loki as I'm out of breath. He nods and I buy two chocolate milkshakes. The four of us stroll through the park and find some rocks to sit on. I realizes this is where I met Loki just days ago. I look through the tree line to see some kids playing in the crater and a police officer looking bewildered at the large dent in the grass land. I look around from my place on the rocks to see Drew pull out a set of cards and begin dealing them out. Blackjack time.

I notice as each time Drew passes Loki a card he glares at him, Loki returning each glare with equal dislike. What's up with him?

We play Blackjack three times, not attempting a fourth as I'm damn near setting the cards on fire the game is doing my heading.

'Anyone else hungry?' Drew asked, rubbing his stomach. It must be the only other thing he thinks of other than his car.

'I am, go get us a hotdog. Extra onions. Take Loki with you.' Sophie orders Drew. Well we don't call him 'Sophie's Bitch' for no reason as he gets up and waits for Loki, the glare of mistrust on his face as he walks with Loki towards a hotdog stand.

'Hey, Ellie?' Sophie calls me, sounding a little edgy.

'Yup.' I say as I shuffle the deck of cards.

'You know you're my best friend, right?'

'If your replacing me, good luck with that.' I joke and laugh but Sophie only gives a small laugh, suddenly not her usual bubbly self. I notice that second. 'What's up?' I ask.

'You've gotta promise you won't tell Drew, I'm telling you first cause I trust you.'

'You don't trust your own boyfriend?'

'I had to tell you first.' She hesitates and I take a sip of my remaining chocolate milk. 'I'm pregnant.' As Sophie says this lets just say i beat the world spitting distance record. My best friend? Pregnant?

'Oh. My. God.' I say as I see Sophie uncomfortably biting her lip. As she sits quietly I hear a shuffle in the foliage behind us. I look and swear I saw someone with red hair for a single second but maybe it was a trick of the light. I look back at my friend.

'You haven't told him yet? Why not?'

'I don't know how to. And what if he doesn't want a kid?'

'You have to tell him. There's no un-surprising way. Just blurt it out.' Sophie sits quietly with me in the park until the shouts interrupt the silence. We look over to see Loki and Drew squaring each other up as they yelled and cursed at each other. We clamber off the rocks and head on over.

'Whoa! What's going on!'

'You're boyfriends a lunatic!' Drew yells as he lunges at Loki who easily pushes him back like he was nothing.

'Drew! Calm it down!' Sophie grabs his arm and pulls him away. Drew hisses at Loki but follows his girlfriend who looks back at me. She's going to tell him. I nod at her and turn back to Loki, pushing him back a few steps into a clearing.

'What was all that about?' I asked, my hands on my hips. the intimidating look doesn't work on me, especially as Loki is heads taller than me.

'He was prying into things that weren't his business. I told him not to, he didn't like it.'

'Sounds like Drew.' I sigh and lean up against a bench. 'What was he even asking you?'

'He asked if we were in a committed relationship and if I had any attempts to 'screw you over' and if I did then he would put a 'dent' in my face, as he so bluntly put.' I groaned at those words. As annoying as Drew is I know he meant well, both he and Sophie were there when my ex-boyfriend Jayden 'screwed me over' basically and after Simon he pretends like he's my other brother - the annoying one. I suppose it's cause he and Simon were good friends and that I see Drew a lot with Sophie.

'What did you say back to him?'

'I told him that as much as I would like to be in a committed relationship with you, I am not and it is none of his business.' Wait. What did he just say? I feel my jaw drop but I can't move it.

'What did you just say? Did you just say 'you'd like to be'?' Did he seriously say that or am I hearing things? What I want to hear or fear to hear? Loki's pale face grows the smallest shade darker as he turns it to the side and I catch on that being a Prince and all that hasn't worked in his favor a lot.

'Hey.' I say softly as I walk up closer to him. His face turn back to mine slowly, but his eyes not yet meeting mine.

'I take it you've been rejected before? In Asgard?'

'The women of my realm prefer the physically strong, therefor preferred to chase after my oaf of a brother.' Damn. I knew that feeling.

'Hey there's nothing wrong with you just because that happens. Maybe you'd just picked the wrong girl. Right, once I was out with my brother and I saw this real cute guy-' At calling another guy 'cute' Loki's eyes spun in their sockets to meet mine and what did I see? Jealousy? Yeah right. '-and I went up to him and chatted. Turns out he was gay and had been eyeing up my brother. It's not nice, getting rejected, I know. There's nothing wrong with you though.'

I moved up closer to him and was very nearly leaning against his arm. I held my breath and moved my hand out to his, slowly lacing my fingers with his. he looked down at our entwined fingers before slowly squeezing our hands together.

'Does this mean you taking me up on the offer of sorts.' He asked cheekily and I feel myself go red. Why the hell did anyone give him up!

'I guess so.' I give him a small grin as his spare hand met my other, fingers entwining together as we stand chest to chest.

'There are rules though.' I say looking him in the eye. I am determined to not just be tool in another relationship.

'Go on.' Loki whispers as he leans his forehead against mine.

'Don't treat me any less than you want to be treated. And if we don't have pyjama days and make forts then it ain't gonna work.' I'm serious on the first order but laugh with the second. He looks a little confused at my demand of a 'pyjama day' so I'm gonna have fun introducing him to one.

'I promise to treat you how someone as beautiful as you deserves to be treat in this courtship.' Oh snap. The beautiful part has made my face run red and I can tell Loki is amused by it. I smile and knock our heads together lightly. I look up to see Loki's green eyes looking over me, making a connection with my own and a small smile spreads on his face which I might add is absolutely freaking adorable.

'May I ask what you would like from me in this courtship?'

'I'm a plain girl really. Movie night and lie ins do me fine. Just promise me one thing Loki. Don't just throw me away when you get bored.' At this he frowns. Oh god have I rattled him?

'If anyone was stupid enough to do that to you in the past then they are the most pathetic in the nine realms as they do not know what they threw away.' All my bad thoughts and feeling from earlier today are gone, the shocking news from Sophie is gone from my head, all I can think about is Loki's head pressed against mine, our hands connected and his hot breath on my face as his own closes in on mine.

His hands are cold. He was cold this morning when I woke up besides him, so I was prepared for cold lips on mine when he kissed me, but they were warm. Warm and soft. His lips worked in motion with mine as he disconnected our hands and placed his on my face. I wrap my arms around the back of his neck. The kiss is slow and sweet. The best I've ever had. I bet I have bacon breath but I don't care. All I can think of is Loki's mouth working against my own. It is undoubtedly the best feeling in the world.

The kiss slows down and he stops at his slowest pace, as if he does not wish to end but both of us lack oxygen which isn't good. He places his forehead back against mine and we both smiles we keep our arms locked around each others neck, in absolute heaven.

All the time we kissed, neither of us saw the red haired woman in black watching us in horror and shock.


End file.
